For modern personal electronic devices, the trend is to adopt a thin housing profile and a large display screen (e.g., touch sensitive user interface). An example of a popular handheld device is the Apple iPhone. Other devices include without limitation MP3 players, etc. Such devices contain sensitive and/or delicate electronics. The devices are subject to physical abuse and risks of damages from handling of the devices, especially given the portable nature of the devices (e.g., dropping of the devices, or otherwise subjecting the devices to physical shocks, dents and scratches).
Handheld devices typically are built with a housing that can withstand certain level of physical abuse. However, in an effort to improve aesthetics, the housings are typically designed to have finishes that look appealing, but often at the compromise of structural integrity. A nicely finished housing is more prone to damages, and even slight blemishes would be more noticeable on a highly finished housing. For example, the iPhone housing is finished with a highly polished metal back panel. Any dent and/or scratch on the finished panel would be highly noticeable.
Auxiliary cases have been designed to wrap around handheld devices to provide an additional level of protection. However heretofore, protective cases increase significant overall bulk and weight, and could mar or damage the delicate finish of the devices. The existing cases are also not as convenient to use, and the durability and protective coverage of the cases are more to be desired. Existing protective cases do not strike a well balance between protection, functionalities and aesthetics. For example, there exists an all-silicon soft case that wraps the entire device housing except the screen. However, such case is not aesthetically appealing. Aesthetically appealing cases typically offer less protection. Further, modern handheld devices require user interactions with the devices via various interfaces (e.g., screens, buttons, sockets, etc.), the access to which could be hindered by the structure of existing protective cases.
It is therefore desirable to have a protective case with improved protection characteristics, durability, convenience of use, and functionalities without compromising aesthetics.